nontraditional christmas
by Bshobe studio
Summary: in this story, Phineas endures real hardship during Christmas, can he turn his life around? this story is about the meaning of Christmas, so it's a christian story, but at least hear it out if you're non-religious, happy holidays


It was winter morning in Danville and Phineas and Ferb were making the most of it, building large snow forts, sledding down mountains, and ramped up snowball fights (even Sheppard was getting involved in the snow) After about a half hour of fun in the snow, Isabella showed up, while Phineas and ferb were working

"Hi Phineas, what are you doing" she said to Phineas

"Hi Isabella, me and ferb were working on an automatic snowball turret" Phineas replied, but today, Isabella was focused on getting Phineas to notice him (again)

"Sounds cool, but haven't you ever just wanted to go for a walk in town" she replied back, hoping to get some alone time

"I would love to Isabella" Phineas responded, Isabella looked perky

"But I can't, me and ferb have to work on the reloading mechanism" Isabella's smile quickly vanished

"Well, ferb is a smart guy, I'm sure he can do it himself" Isabella encouraged

"Yah, I'm sure he could" Phineas pondered

"Well, while he's doing that, I can make the firing mechanism" Isabella felt hurt, and angry

"It's always about your machines isn't it?" she said frustrated to Phineas, who turned to her, confused

"Well, I'm glad you have time for your inventions, but your friend is leaving" she continued angrily, as she stormed away, Phineas was left with ferb, confused, and a bit empty.

About an hour passed, as Phineas and ferb continued to work, and test their device. Just then, their dad showed up with their Christmas tree

"Hello boys, guess what Santa brought" announced Laurence as he unstrapped the tree, Phineas and ferb climbed down from their machine

"Nice pick dad" complimented Phineas, as they helped their dad inside with the tree; they set it up in the living room, to be the center of attention

"There we go, now you boys can help decorate" Laurence announced, and, in no time, the room was decorated with lights and tinsel

"Well ferb, that's probably the best decoration we have ever done" Phineas commented to his brother, just then the door bell rang, Phineas opened it to find Sheppard, with a box of gifts

"Hello, merry Christmas" he greeted to them all

"Oh, hello" Phineas welcomed warmly

"Now, I don't want to seem like the sensitive type, but I think it's the right thing to do as part of the family to get you all presents" he announced, as he handed over a crate of presents

"Wow thanks" acknowledged Phineas

"And I guess its kind of a make up for you guys having to go through all the violence" Sheppard included with a shrug

"Ah, it's not your fault" replied Phineas

"Will you be here for Christmas?" asked Laurence

"Don't worry, I'll be back on Christmas day" promised Sheppard

"But right now I got to get going, things need to be done back at the farm"

"Ok, bye" they all said, as Sheppard got back in his SUV, and left.

"Well boys it's getting late, lets head to bed, we only got three more days until Christmas" called his dad

"Ok dad, good night" Phineas responded as he and Ferb headed upstairs, and into their room.

"Any ideas for tomorrow ferb?" he asked, as they got in their beds, ferb shrugged in response

"I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow then, I still don't know why Isabella went off like that" he recalled that morning, ferb stared at him, he knew why

"Oh well, good night" he said, as he turned out the light, slowly shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Phineas woke up by himself, he didn't hear his alarm go off, he looked over to his night stand, but his alarm clock wasn't there, ferb was gone, so he stepped out of bed, and headed downstairs where he found that a lot of things were missing, he looked around in confusion, then he saw his dad

"Hey dad, do you know what happened to all our stuff?" he asked, his dad looked over, just now noticing him

"no, but it sure seems like a lot of things are missing doesn't it" he replied, just then some glass creaked behind them, they both looked at the wall behind them, where a curtain concealed a window, they pulled back the curtain, and found a broken glass pane, it was then where it all came together, missing stuff, broken window, they had been robbed.

"Oh dear, this isn't good" said Laurence

"Even the presents are gone!" exclaimed Phineas, looking under the tree, they quickly phoned the police and reported the robbery.

The police were soon on the scene, to look for clues

"Don't worry, we'll find the suspect soon, he'll be put to justice" encouraged the police chief to the family

"I hope we can still have a nice Christmas" said Phineas sadly

"Oh, we will, it's just a robbery, that's all" encouraged his mother, the police soon left, and the family went mostly back to normal.

Early the next morning, Laurence headed out to the mailbox to collect the mail, he was ready to head back inside, but one letter caught his attention instantly, on the front, in big red letters, it read _foreclosure__notice,_Laurence gasped, and hoped that he was misreading it, but it was true, he hurried inside to talk to Lynda

"Did we pay our loan this month?" he panted, when he finally got there

"Yes, it pays automatically from your account" she explained, Laurence quickly opened the laptop to check his account online; he was shocked when it said zero, he checked housing statement and was astonished to find out that the payment was missed for 4 months

"Oh dear, this is terrible" Laurence said to Lynda

"They're going to sell our house!" Laurence exclaimed, and sure enough, for sale sign was placed in front of their house, and the auction was to be done before Christmas.

"Dad, why is there a for sale sign in front of our house?" Phineas questioned as he walked downstairs

"Well boys, I'm afraid that we've missed our monthly mortgage a few too many times" he began, putting his arms around Phineas, and ferb, and squatting to their level "and, I'm afraid, we….don't own the house anymore" their father said sadly.

The next day, a police officer arrived at their house, and gave them an eviction notice, they had 5 hours to leave, so the Flynn family left the house, and everything they knew behind, they walked down the cold streets, into the inner city to find shelter, it began to rain, and chilled everyone down to the bone

"What are we going to do now?" asked Phineas quietly

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this" replied his father, but he wasn't too sure himself, for hours they walked down the cold, damp streets of inner city Danville, suddenly, Laurence realized that he was coughing more than usual

"Are you alright" asked his wife

"Yes, I'm...fine" Laurence Assured himself in his coughs

"One second" he said to the others as he coughed harder

"Are you sure your fine?" asked his wife again

"Yes" he managed to say, but when he coughed one last time, some blood came out with it, everyone was surprised

"Oh dear, that isn't good" he said, frightened by this, they took Laurence to the Danville mercy Hospital, where Laurence was rushed immediately into a room, where he was checked over, still coughing, and then taken in to get x-rays.

The family was waiting in the waiting room, with still no word on Laurence condition, but then, the doctor came in with a grim look

"Fletcher family" he called, the family hurried up to him

"How is he doctor?" asked Lynda

"Well, I'm afraid that Laurence has suffered from a blood clot that has gone into his lungs and heading for his heart" he explained to them softly, the family was scared for his life now

"He's on medication to break the clot up, but he's in critical condition" the doctor warned them

"I think it's best that he stays here, and we pray for the best" Phineas was very doubtful of this, and was sure that he was going to lose his father.

The rest of the family left the hospital, still wondering where they will go, at last they found a place, nestled between two apartments, with only the trash cans to keep them company, it was miserable there, it was cold, damp, and everyone was getting hungry

"I'm going to go look around" Phineas said to the others, as he stood up and left

"Don't go too far" called his mother, Phineas walked down the cold, damp streets, trying to figure out how the rest of his life will go, never before had Phineas felt so sad, just then, as he was passing and ally way, he heard a crash of garbage cans, he looked over and saw a man dressed in robes walking away from the cans

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Phineas to the man, the man turned, saw Phineas, and smiled

"Phineas! How you doing?" the man asked excitedly, Phineas was surprised

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously

"It's me, Gabriel, remember when you almost died?" he replied (from "Phineas' Death")

"Oh yah, you" Phineas remembered

"What are you doing here?" Phineas asked

"Well my friends cat ran somewhere down this ally, and I was looking for him, but never mind that, what are you doing out here all alone? It's nearly Christmas" Gabriel questioned, Phineas gave him a glum look

"My life is so screwed up right now, my house is gone, my dad's in the hospital, Isabella hates me, and I can't help but feel it's my entire fault" Phineas explained

"I see, I see" Gabriel pondered "how do you feel it's your fault?"

"Well, I feel like I was being selfish, by always thinking about my presents, and Christmas, that I didn't help anyone but myself" Phineas thought sadly

"Well I'm sure that there is some reason that the lord is putting you through this" Gabriel tried to explain

"Things may seem tough right now, but things can only…"

"Stop it!" Phineas snapped

"That stuff doesn't work on me, you think I'm going to fall on hands and knees to a god that lets people, and families like me suffer every day? If god really loves me, why would he put me through this?" Phineas raged, there was a short pause

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Gabriel replied softly, but before Phineas could answer, Candace showed up, Phineas turned to them

"Phineas! Who are you talking to?" she questioned, Phineas turned back, and Gabriel was gone

"Come on, mom wants you back at the fire" she spoke again, as the both headed slowly back to the fire.

Candace and Phineas arrived back at the fire, Lynda was happy to see them

"There you are" she said

"We've found dinner" she said to them holding up a dead raccoon, Phineas was disgusted

"Yuck, I can't eat that!" he exclaimed

"Well, I'm afraid its raccoon, or starve" his mother replied sadly, Phineas was very hesitant, he took one bite, and no more

"Grouse, I'm not eating anymore!" he exclaimed getting irritated of how badly the holidays were going

"Look, I'm sorry your perfect holiday isn't going so well, but this is the best we can do!" exclaimed Candace, getting irritated of Phineas herself, traumatized by this, Phineas left in a fit of anger, he didn't care where he went, as long as it was far from them.

(Cue song: cry out to Jesus by Third Day) Phineas roamed down the streets, e felt like his life just came apart at the seams, and was now at rock bottom, he felt selfish, unloved, and hurt.

A ways down the frosty street, and old building stood out amongst the rest, it appeared to be an old catholic church, Phineas decided to investigate, following his heart, he crept the door open, and peered inside, he saw rows upon rows of pews, and an old rustic alter with lit candles, Phineas slowly walked in, on his way, a figure caught his attention, a found Gabriel sitting in one of the pews, praying, Phineas walked up, and sat in the pew right beside him, Phineas sighed, frustrated, there was silence, until Gabriel spoke

"You know it's not your fault" he said to him softly

"Yah? Why do you care?" Phineas replied in the same soft tone

"Because, I'm here for you" Gabriel encouraged

"Because you want to or because you have to?" Phineas asked, there was a short silence

"I'm not quite sure" he responded, Phineas leaned forward

"Just answer me this, why would god put us in a world where every day, people are killed, and families are left on the streets?" Gabriel paused, as Phineas leaned back in the pew

"There's just no answer for that" he responded quietly

"But then what's there to believe in" Phineas started to get teary eyed, Gabriel put his arm around Phineas

"You got to know, that god didn't put you in this world to hold on to your pain, he wants you to be free of that pain, because god loves you" Gabriel explained to Phineas

"How can god appreciate a weary soul like mine?" Phineas sobbed, Gabriel leaned forward

"god loved us enough to give his only son, who died on the cross so that we could be free of sin, and pain, the birth of his son is the true meaning of Christmas" he explained, Phineas really started to sob, he put his head in his hands

"I'm so sorry god, I'm so sorry" Phineas whispered, Gabriel sympathized to this

"Then you are forgiven" he said to him softly

"You've got to pray for me" Phineas sobbed, Gabriel stood up, and held out his hand

"You've got to pray with me" Phineas looked up, and slowly took Gabriel's hand, Phineas stood up, and was led to the candle lit alter, where they both kneeled down, and prayed (end song).

Phineas and Gabriel walked back to the fire, everyone was still there, but getting colder by the minute, everyone was glad to see him, but still no one could see Gabriel

"There you are, where have you been?" his mother asked

"Thinking" he replied, everyone was confused

"I'm sorry I have been acting the way I have, I feel like I've been too self centered" Phineas explained to them

"So, if you guys would have the heart to forgive me" Phineas started, but his family spoke first

"You know we forgive you, we pull together in hard times, because that's what a family is for" Candace replied, Phineas, feeling like he was about to cry, smiled, as he gave his family a hug, they all parted, and sat down somewhere in the ally

"So I guess this is how our life will be huh?" Phineas asked the others who slowly nodded, but Phineas smiled again

"Oh well, as long as I'm with you guys" they all smiled back, but it was getting dark, so they all decided to sleep where they were.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sheppard had heard the news of what happened to his family, and decided it best to pay Laurence a visit in the hospital, he was walked into Laurence's room, where he was still unconscious, but alive, Sheppard sat down next to the bed, and prayed,

A few moments later, Isabella walked in, expecting to find Phineas there, but was surprised to find Sheppard

"Oh, hey" Isabella greeted, Sheppard looked up

"Hello, what are you doing here?" he replied, now noticing Isabella

"Well, I was looking for Phineas, and I thought he might be here" she explained, but then looked sad

"After what happened to him, I feel bad about what I said to him" Isabella said, Sheppard looked puzzled, but offered Isabella a seat

"So, what did you say to him?" he asked, Isabella slowly sat down, and thought

"Well, he was working on one of his inventions, then I showed up, and asked Phineas if he wanted to go for a walk in the town" Isabella explained, Sheppard looked intrigued

"So, what went wrong?" he asked, Isabella looked sad again

"He refused, saying that he needed to help ferb, but I insisted, saying that ferb could do it on his own, so then Phineas suggested that they both work on different parts of the machine, so then I gave up, and angrily left, and…. I said that Phineas worries more about his machines then me" Isabella recalled, frustrated, Sheppard was even more intrigued

"Well, you've never behaved like this before, what caused you to act this way?" Sheppard asked

"Because, he never notices me, and I love hi…." Isabella burst out, but cut herself off, when she realized what she was saying, Sheppard was surprised

"Did you just say you love him?" Sheppard questioned, Isabella paused, and then began to panic

"You're not going to tell him are you; don't tell him, I want don't him to…"

"Whoa, easy, I'm not going to tell him" Sheppard interrupted

"but, you got to know, you can't hide these feelings forever, one day he's either going to find out, or end up with someone else" Sheppard explained, Isabella thought for a moment

"You may be right" Isabella admitted, but she wanted to change the subject right away

"Well, is your dad getting any better?" Isabella asked, but before Sheppard answered, a familiar voice came from behind them

"Getting better?" Sheppard and Isabella turned to the bed to see that Laurence was awakening

"I am better" Laurence continued, Sheppard and Isabella smiled, and approached the bed to accompany him.

After being checked over by the doctor, Laurence was released from the hospital, in relatively stable condition, he, Isabella, and Sheppard, loaded up in Sheppard's SUV, their next goal was to look for the family.

They searched all throughout the city, but they were nowhere to be found, it wasn't until the very last place they looked, where, somehow, Isabella found Phineas asleep on a pile of trash bags, along with the rest of the family.

"There!" Isabella pointed out, Sheppard pulled over in front of the ally; Sheppard laid his jacket over Phineas, for his skin was turning paler from the cold, Phineas woke to find Sheppard standing over him

"What are you doing laying on trash?" he asked, Phineas was excited to see him, he woke the rest of the family, who were also happy to see Sheppard

"How did you find us?" asked Candace

"Well, I had some help" Sheppard replied, he turned and opened the door to his SUV, and he helped Laurence out

"Dad!" exclaimed Phineas excitedly; the whole family ran to hug him, they were happy to be a family again, then Phineas noticed Isabella, he approached to talk to her

"Isabella, I may not understand why you got angry at me, but whatever I did, I'm sorry" Phineas apologized, but Isabella smiled

"It's not your fault Phineas, you don't have to apologize" Phineas smiled back, and they shared in a hug

"Wait, what are we going to do for a house?" asked Candace in the open, Sheppard replied

"Oh yah, I almost forgot to mention, I heard about what happened to you guys, so I attended that auction" there was a short pause, as Sheppard pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket

"And I bought your house" he handed the paper over to Laurence

"Merry Christmas" he smiled, everyone smiled back, and all shared in a group hug, basking in the warmth of the Christmas spirit.

The next morning was Christmas day, the whole family was back in there house, happy to be a whole family again, Sheppard, and their grandma, and grandpa arrived to join in the festivities.

Everyone was having a great time, but then, the door bell rang, Laurence answered to find a large moving truck on the curb, and the police chief holding a handcuffed man

"We have found the man who robbed you" the chief explained

"What do you want to do with him?" everyone was surprised to find this man, Laurence was about to speak, when Phineas interrupted

"Let him go" Phineas said firmly

"What?" everyone asked to him, even the suspect was surprised, as Phineas stepped forward

"Let him go, don't you think he's been through enough? Besides, it's Christmas, and doesn't everyone get a second chance?" everyone was touched by this, Laurence turned to the chief

"Let him go" Laurence confirmed, the chief took the cuffs off the burglar

"It's your lucky day" the chief said to him, as he left in his squad car, the burglar was left on the front step, he didn't know what to say

"Well, uh, thanks" he said to them, and was about to turn away, but was stopped

"Wait, would you care to join us?" Laurence asked, the burglar was more shocked than ever

"Uh, sure" he replied, touched by these feelings

"Well, come on in, what are you waiting for?" Sheppard said to him, who happily obliged, everyone was happy to be together, Phineas was happy with his family, then when he turned to a wall, he saw Gabriel leaning against a wall, he looked straight at Phineas, and gave him a thumbs up, and Phineas was happy with his family and friends all around. Merry Christmas.


End file.
